


Sometimes We Forget

by Alexandrite_Rose



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Characters Dead, Sora and Roxas being brothers to each other gives me life, and not dead, needed some Leon being a big brother/father to Sora, nothing to graphic, the first chapter has dead body discriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandrite_Rose/pseuds/Alexandrite_Rose
Summary: How long can one go on alone? How long until they finally break? Who will be there when they do?Sometimes the brightest smiles hold the darkest secrets. The most worries. The heaviest burdens. They smile so others don't see their pain. They posses this mindset that if they express their feelings they end up burdening others. The last thing they want is to be a burden.





	1. This wasn't Suppose to Happen

The Gravity spell was cast at just the last minute and was able to keep Sora from hitting the ground at full force. The spell itself only lasted a few seconds before giving out and letting the young Keyblade wielder fall a few inches to the dry hard ground below. Sora let out a groan of pain his body hurting to no ends and his head was spinning. The heat the Keyblade Graveyard admitted was so unbearable that the fact no one has collapsed from heat stroke was a miracle. Sora began to sit up, his armor feeling heavier than usual. His body screamed in protest as he sat; sweat and blood streaming down his face. Everything was going wrong! He was just blasted quite the distance from his friends. Sora finally got to his feet as fast as he could. His legs felt like jello, and the spinning was worse when standing. The brunette was very wobbly at first, but once he got his bearings Sora broke out into a run. They were in danger! He had to get back a quick as he could.

Sora made his way through the giant dust storm that stood in his path, making sure to cover his face. Once through he didn't even see his friends or any of the Organization members. He made his way through carefully Kingdom Key clutched tightly in hand. As he came close to one of the many pillars that were littered about the world he just barely noticed the bronze and copper color armor near it. "Terra?" was his first thought as the young boy made his way towards who he believes to be Terra. "Terra!" called the young Keyblade wielder. No response. He picked up his pace and... "No. No no no no no no no no!" was all he could think.

Terra along with Aqua where laying on the ground wrapped in each other's arms, motionless. Terra was holding her close as if he was trying to protect her from the attack that had killed them. Their armor was bent, cracked, and sparking. Their Keyblades no longer having the shining glow that was normally associated with them. It was proof that they were truly gone. Sora didn't know what to think at that moment. Everything just shut down. His feet started to move on their own, away from the fallen Masters. "Where are the others? Are they okay? Are Riku and Kairi okay?!" Sora's mind kept thinking as he made his way through the Graveyard.

He found Donald and Goofy next. Donald was flat on his stomach, red now coated his once white feathers. The duck's staff was to the side now broken in half. Goofy was on his back in the same state as his feathered friend. His mouth was agape and eyes glossed over. Goofy's shield was still clutched in his hand through now it was chipped and missing pieces. The mere sight of his two companions, the two people who were with him from the start of his journey till now, dead. Stray tears began to come down as Sora stared at them. "They didn't deserve this! They shouldn't have been here in the first place!" he thought to himself. The young Keyblade wielder wiped his tears as he forced himself to move. The others were still out there, he had to find them!

Ventus, Mickey, and Vanitas were quite the distance away. Sora would pass them if he hadn't noticed Ven's broken helmet, giving him a sign that he was close. Vanitas was sitting hunch; if it was not for Ventus he would have gone all the way forward. His yellow eyes now dilated as he still held tight to Void Gear, his free arm wrapped around his counterpart's waist. Blood streamed from his head down his face; the impact from the pillar must have killed him. Even though Sora wasn't Vanitas' biggest fan, seeing him like THIS was just...unsettling. Ventus was between his legs, back to chest. His head was leaned back and turned to the side using Van's shoulder as support. Ven's eyes were closed but the blood seeping from his mouth and the burns on his hands, legs, and face said enough. He looked like he was asleep, just like when Sora first saw him in the depts of Castle Oblivion. Mickey was clutched tightly in the blonde's arms. His body was so badly burned that it made Sora gag. He got the worst of the hit; the Kingdom Key D was nowhere in sight. The sight along with the burning smell made Sora turn around and continue on. If he stood any longer he just might have vomited. Mickey, the King was dead! This was wrong, it was all f*ing wrong!

"Riku, Kairi, where are you?!" Sora was starting to panic a little.

Lea was lying flat on the ground eyes closed. His coat was shredded and ripped all over the place. Sora noticed a flood of blood coming from the older man's neck. It must have been slit. Looking at him reminded Sora of the time Axel sacrificed himself and faded away. It felt like so long ago since then. Oathkeeper, Oblivion, and a Kingdom Key identical to the one Sora has laid close together. Where were Roxas and Xion? Sora picked up Oblivion, closed his eyes and concentrated as he tried to locate his Nobodies. "Roxas, Xion can you hear me? Where are you guys?!" the brunette pleaded. No response came along with no presence. "Dear God why!" Sora yelled in his head. He wanted to scream! Why was this happening! Everyone was dead and gone. They were winning, and now this! The young wielder's fear and anger started to boil. Riku and Kairi were still out there and he had to find them. "They're okay. They just had to be okay." The phrases repeated in his head, trying to convince him that his two best friends were alive. Sora had to force himself to brush off the negative feeling that kept saying otherwise.

There was a small glow in the distance, Light. Sora picked up his pace moving into a sprint. The white light got brighter as he neared, soon engulfing him. When his vision was cleared just ahead of him was pink and white armor. "Kairi!" Sora shouted as he made his way towards her. He knelt down, she was motionless but her chest was moving slightly. She was alive! Sora carefully lifted Kairi so her head was cradled in his arms and removed her helmet; tossing it to the side. "Kairi?" Sora barely whispered. He moved some hair out of her face; the action making her move a bit in pain before opening her eyes. The young girl blinked a few times before speaking.

"Sora?" Her voice was dry and a tad raspy.

"Shh, don't speak. I got you, you're okay." Sora tried to assure her. Kairi turned her head a bit, trying to get a look at her surroundings.

"Where's Riku? He was just here."

"I don't know. I haven't found him." Sora took a better glance at the area they were in. Dust was all around them making everything impossible to see. "RIKU!!!" Sora shouted out his best friend's name.

"Looking for someone?" Sora looked in the direction the voice was coming from. The dust cleared and Master Xehanort was in its place. Sora gave the old man an angered expression. The old master smiled as Sora's gaze traveled to his Keyblade. No Name had pierced and was holding a limp Riku. The silverette's head was hung, his body covered in cuts and bruises. Xehanort swung his Keyblade to the side making the young boy slide off his weapon. Riku landed with a hard crash, his body rolling just a bit before coming to a complete halt. All Sora could do was watch in horror.

"No." was all he could say before a blast of dark magic hit him and Kairi. It stung like hell. Kairi was to his side, her eyes once again closed and body now fully limp. They were dead. Everyone he knew was dead. The young boy stumbled to his feet and summoned Kingdom Key. He was infuriated. This psycho has stolen everything from him. Xehanort was smiling proudly.

"What's so funny you bastard!" Swearing wasn't really his thing, but Sora didn't care.

"He he. You, my boy. Who knew such powerful darkness lived in a heart as bright as yours." Xehanort spoke as he gestured to Sora. The boy in question looked down at himself and just like the old man said streams of dark blue, purple, and black was coming from him.

"What?!" was the last thing he said before a sharp pain entered his chest.


	2. It was Just a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora awakens from his horrible nightmare in his room. With the dream still in his mind the teen ventures through and out of the castle.

Sora awoke in a cold sweat. Xehanort was nowhere to be seen, in his place was the ceiling of a dark room. Sora slowly sat up and rubbed his face. The room was as it was when he fell asleep, the fish nightlight still operating. The light snoring from the right side of the room caught his attention. Ventus was sleeping peacefully his body spread out on his bed making the blanket cover only his torso. The sight made the brunette smile as it also proved that his nightmare was only just that. Sora felt a light grip on his wrist. 

"Sora?" The boy in question turned his head to see a sleepy but worried Roxas looking at him. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Go back to sleep." Sora responded as he removed himself from the shared bed. Roxas, and Xion to an extent, can sense and feel what Sora feels. He grabbed his jacket from the nearby chair and put it on; along with placing his phone in one of the pockets. Lastly, Sora picked up the bronze and gold armor piece and placed it on his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" the blond who was now supporting himself on one of his arms asked; he was clearly worried and wasn't going to calm until Sora did. Ever since they brought Roxas back he and Sora grew to be like brothers.

"To get some air. Don't wait up for me kay." the brunette responded as he exited the room making sure to close the door gently.

The stairs were at the other end of the hall which meant having to pass by the other 3 rooms. Sora made his way slowly making sure each step was light. Aqua's room now occupied by Kairi, Namine, and Xion was first. After Sora released Kairi's heart he gained the ability to sense the Light within. Said Light was still burning strong from inside the room. 

"Sora?" The boy in question jumped a bit at the voice before facing it.

"Oh, Xion hey!" Sora said to the young girl making sure his voice was low. "What are you doing up?" he asked. She was dressed in a black t-shirt and purple pajama pants.

"Funny, I was just about to ask you just that," Xion said with a smirk. "I was just coming back from the bathroom. Where are you going?"

"Just for some water."

"Dressed like that?" She raised one of her eyebrows and crossed her arms clearly skeptical.

"I...was also gonna get some air." The brunette responded.

"Nightmare? Are you okay?" Xion asked worried as she placed a hand on one of Sora's cheeks. It was warm and soft. 

Sora gave her a small smile as he placed his hand over her's. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just need some air that's it. Go on back to bed."

"Okay." Xion removed her hand and opened the door to her shared bedroom. Kairi and Namine were sleeping peacefully on the giant bed that was shared between the three girls. 

"Don't stay up too late. Long day tomorrow." Sora gave her a nod before she closed the door.

He took a deep breath before continuing on. Riku, Lea, and Vanitas were staying in Terra's room. Unlike the rest of the rooms, this door was opened which was more normal then one would think. Sora peered into the room to see Riku on his bed, back facing the door and Lea curled up on the futon. Vanitas' hammock was vacant which is what Sora figured to be the case. "He must be in the library or parlor." The brunette thought to himself. Vanitas was a night owl and often stood up very late.

"What can I say? Old habits die hard." He once said when Sora questioned him one night.

Terra and Aqua stood in their late Master's room. Once they got Terra back he and Aqua had been practically inseparable. The door was always slightly opened to which Sora peered inside. The two Masters were fast asleep; Aqua was laying on top of Terra her arms wrapped under his shoulders. Terra had his arms around her body holding her close; the blanket covering both of them. It was nice to see the two of them resting so peacefully. Sora smiled as he backed away from the door and continued to the base of the stairs. Once at the bottom he navigated his way through the castle. He then noticed that there was light coming from one of the small parlors. Vanitas was sleeping on a chair, his legs hanging off one of the armrests. There was a Flood Unverse curled on his chest and a book in his lap. The fireplace bared a small flame to which Sora took a fresh piece of wood and placed it; the small flame regaining life. There was rustling from behind which made him stand and quickly exist the room. Hopefully, Van didn't see him. The young Keyblade wielder made his way down the final flite of stairs before exiting through the big white doors.

The night air was cool against his exposed skin, it was soothing. Sora made his way down and through the courtyard. Passed the training grounds and straight to the cliff. The brunette boy closed his eyes as he took in a deep breath. "I'm safe. My friends are safe. It was just a dumb dream. One that will never become true." Sora kept repeating to himself. The visions of his friends' dead bodies flashed through his mind making him open his eyes. He was still in the Land of Departure. Roxas would start to worry if he didn't head back soon, but with the nightmare still fresh in his mind he just couldn't. The young Keyblade wielder activated his armor and transformed his Keyblade. It was similar to Ven's, but Sora's represented more closely to that of a surfboard. He hopped on and flew off.


	3. The Lion and Cub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leon finds Sora training in the Purification Facility in the middle of the night. After a miss-step during a spar, Leon learns more things about the young Keyblade that he never thought he see.

Radiant Garden was beautiful at night. Everything was as Leon remembered it being. The white floor tiles, bright color homes, the abundance of water and flowers. It was as if Hollow Bastion never existed in the first place. It was pretty late he should be home sleeping now; however, a quick patrol never hurt. Besides the security system was on the fritz again and Tron wasn't responding. "I gotta tell Sora when I see him tomorrow," Leon told no one. The young Keyblade wielder and his friends were coming by to talk with Ienzo. The Gunblade user made his way towards the outer gardens; the moon was high and the stars were glowing brightly. It was peaceful. Leon almost forgot what peace felt like; almost forgot the feeling of not having to fight for your life every waking minute. Said peace was interrupted by a small booming sound followed by the opening of a light portal. Leon saw a suit of armor land on the ground vanishing in a flash of light.  
"Sora?" He thought, "Why is he here so late?" It was strange, to say the least. Leon saw the young boy enter the Purification Facility. "What are you up to Sora?" The Gunblade wielder asked as he perused the Keyblade wielder. 

Sora was training on the center platform practicing different types of magic. Elemental, Light, and...Darkness? A mix of dark purple, blue, and black smoke was emerging from and around Sora before fading.

"When did you start using the powers of darkness Sora?" Leon called out as he approached the platform. Sora jumped a bit before turning to face the voice.

"Leon?"

"Hey. What are you doing here? Isn't it past your bedtime?" the older man teased. Sora smiled at that even though it seemed that he was trying not to.

"I'm not 5 Leon. I've stood up all night before! If anything, isn't it past your bedtime?" Sora grinned.

"Are you making an old man joke?" Leon raised an eyebrow.

"What! No of course not Leon." the young boy responded sarcastically a wide grin on his face.

"Take that back. I'm not that old."

"Make me," Sora responded grinning as he summoned and readied his Keyblade. It had been a while since they last spared.

"Bring it," Leon spoke before metal clashed with metal.

Sora was still faster than him, but surprisingly he hit much harder than before. He must have been doing a lot of extra training to obtain such a balance. Leon did his best to block the incoming combos which in turn left Sora opened and Leon took advantage of this and attacked. Block the incoming combo, attack, get some distance, repeat; a simple plan that needs a concentrated and precise execution. This pattern went on for some time until the young Keyblade wielder started mixing in some magic. Blizzard and Thunder spells were easy to dodge, timing is the key, while Fire spells had to be blocked. When Reflect was used Leon needed to keep his distance and not attack as tempting as it was. The Gunblade user considered himself lucky that Sora was straying away from using any gravity or time spells, now that would have ruined his night. Sora left himself opened when shooting out a combo of Blizzard spells that Leon took his chance. He dodged the flying icicles and planted himself in place to which he raised his hands and started to launch a few Meteors. The young Keyblade wielder expertly dodges the first four with ease. However, the fifth and final one got the teen's arm making him wince and stumble back in pain.

'Shit!' Leon thought as he dismissed his sword and ran over to Sora. "Hey, you okay?" Leon asked. Sora had his hand over the wound. Blood was already starting to make its way down his arm. From what was exposed Leon noticed there was a black tint to the skin. "Here, let me see." the older man said as he reached his hand out.  
Sora backed away quickly and took a deep breath. "I'm okay. It's fine." The young boy raised his head and gave his friend a smile.

Leon didn't notice it before but Sora had some pretty dark bags under his eyes. He hasn't slept? Strange. This kid spent a year sleeping and dozes off when he isn't fighting or talking with someone. He must have had a strange look on his face because Sora then broke the silence with...  
"I'm fine Leon, really." Sora then turned around and walked a few feet away from the older man. "Come on, you wanna keep going?" he asked as he returned to his original fighting stance now facing Leon. 

Sora had dismissed his hand from the wound and the sight made Leon wince. Even though the Meteor only gazed his arm it sure did do some damage. There was a light stream of blood coming from the wound. The area was red and black which meant that most of the skin was dead. Not even a Curaga spell was going to fix that. Leon must have been studying the injury for a minute too long because then Sora straightened himself and looked at his arm. The boy winced and Leon can see him tensing, his eyes going wide. Very carefully the older man made his way to the young Keyblade wielder.

"Sora?" Leon questioned. No response. "Sora," Leon repeated the boy's name again this time putting a hand on the brunette's shoulder. The action made Sora jump and push back with such force that Leon stumbled for a small moment. The older man reached his hand out and grabbed Sora by the wrist and pulled him forward before the boy can fall to the floor and hit his head. Leon placed his hands on the young boy's shoulders and gripped them tightly. "Hey, hey it's okay Sora, it's just me," Leon spoke softly making sure his voice was calm. Sora stopped squirming, his breathing now uneven and heavy while his eyes were wide. "Easy. You're okay Sora. It's only me." The younger boy finally started to calm down. Though his breathing was still uneven it was much calmer, his eyes no longer having a wild look in them. Leon hesitantly removed his hands from Sora's shoulders. "There, you okay now?"

"Y-yeah sorry. I don't know what came over me. Hehe." He sounded mostly honest, however, through all of Leon's training, he could sense a strange undertone to Sora's words. He was hiding something. "Um...so where were we?" Sora asked as if nothing just happened.

"What? Sora hold up," Leon responded. Letting whatever just happen be could leave Sora more injured and leave Leon with more questions than answers. He took a deep breath. "Look, I have no idea what is going on with you, but I can tell that it isn't good. I can tell you aren't sleeping well. I can tell that this isn't your first venture out in the middle of the night. I know that something is very wrong. I want to help you, I really do, but I need your help and cooperation." Leon sighed. "I'm not your dad so I can't tell you what and what not to do, I...I can't make you stay despite everything in my mind telling me to not let you go. But Sora, please, as your friend will you at least let me fix up that burn? I caused it and I should be the one to fix it. Let me do at least that so I can let you go with a sound mind." Leon was pleading at this point. His voice normally stern and blank now held concern, exhaustion, and very little hope. Hope that his words reached Sora. Hope that he will at least be able to fix up that wound.

It seemed Leon's words did reach the teen. Sora stared at him, his mouth opened slightly as if he was going to respond but instead his eyes started to shine. Tears were slowly building up in the young boy's eyes until they started to stream down his face. Sora took a few steps back before falling to his knees. Leon followed suit bracing the younger brunette's shoulders.  
"Sora?!" Leon asked voice now full of worry.

Said boy was now starting to hunch over just a bit. He started sobbing and his body started to shake a little. Leon was appalled by this but brushed it off and pulled Sora to him. The teen gripped the older man's upper arms and buried his face into his chest. Leon wrapped his arms around him and that's when Sora started to really cry. Leon's arms tightened and he placed his chin on top of the boy's head. Sora clutched onto Leon for dear life as his sobs became louder and more upset. Leon began rubbing smalls circles on his back in an attempt to sooth the teen in his arms. It hurt to see him like this; all upset and broken.

"Sometimes the brightest smiles hold the darkest secrets. The most worries. The heaviest burdens. They smile so others don't see their pain. They possess this mindset that if they express their feelings they end up burdening others. The last thing they want to do is be a burden." The sweet feminine voice spoke in Leon's head. The voice of an Angel with silky long hair as dark as the night contrasting with feathered wings as white as the moon. A voice lost to the Darkness long ago.

Sora was a strong kid who worried about others first than himself. What did it? What finally brought this kid to the edge and broke open the floodgates? The two stood like this for quite some time in silence. The only sounds being Sora's sobs and the turning of gears that erupted steam. More time would past before Sora eventually started to calm down and his breathing beginning to even out. He pulled away from Leon and wiped his eyes taking deep breaths along the way. Neither one spoke, a thick and strange atmosphere filled the area.  
"Sora," Leon finally breaking the silence, "What is going on?" Sora opened his mouth to speak. "And don't even think about saying nothing." The young boy closed his mouth. Leon pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled. "Like I said before I just want to help you."

"I know but..." He looked at hands. Leon has never seen the boy so defeated.

"But?"

"I just can't." He wants to but he also doesn't want to. Leon can easily tell.

"Sora, if you don't tell me then...I will be forced to tell your friends about what happened and that something is going on."

Sora gave Leon a look as if just kicked a puppy. Disbelief and fear. Why was there fear? Lack of sleep, sneaking off in the middle of the night to train, avoiding any type of help, and having a freaking breakdown! Now added with the mere idea of getting his friends involved to help him making him act as if the world just ended is making zero sense! What was going on with this kid? It confused and angered Leon more then he thought it would.

"Please don't," Sora's voice was nearly above a whisper. "Please don't tell anyone Leon." He looked like he was about to cry again.

"Then you need to tell me what is going on Sora. I can't help you if you don't tell me."

Sora shook his head. "It's none of your concern Leon. Even if it was it's nothing I don't have under control."

Leon exploded. "UNDER CONTROL! Really Sora?!" His voice was hard and intense. "I'm sorry but you look like hell!" Leon was now standing his arms gesturing as he spoke. "You're telling me that the break down you just had was 1. nothing and 2., not my concern? Are you serious right now!" He was shouting at this point. Sora was staring at him his eyes wide and full of an emotion that Leon couldn't describe at the moment. "This isn't you Sora. The Sora I know would not be acting like this!" Leon pinched the bridge his nose and took a deep breath.

"The Sora you know? Hehe," Sora stared down at his hands. "I'm not the Sora that you know?" His hands turned into fists his voice now a lower tune.  
Leon removed his hand from his face and looked down at the boy, "Sora?"

"Then tell me, Leon," Sora took a deep breath. "WHICH SORA DO YOU KNOW?!" He shouted as he stared up at the older man who had taken a step back. "Well? Which Sora do you know? The happy-go-lucky kid you met so long ago? The determined youth on a journey to save the Universe and find his friends?" Sora was on his feet. Every question asked had him walking towards Leon making the older man back up. Leon wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. "See! Even you don't know."  
Leon's back was against the opposite side of the platform Sora in front staring at him with anger and confusion in his eyes. "S...Sora..." Leon stuttered out the boy's name.

"What Leon?!" The younger boy shouted throwing his hands in the air interrupting whatever Leon was going to say next. Sora looked back down and sighed. "Who am I? Cause I don't even know anymore. Everyone keeps saying that I'M important," he chuckled. "It's funny ya know. All of us are going up against Xehanort and the Organization together but, I feel like everyone is expecting me to deal with it. But the thing is I have no clue on what the heck I'm supposed to do. I don't know how to lead a war, hell I never had nor thought I ever will. I...I..." He started to stutter, his breathing becoming erratic once again.

"Hey, hey, take a deep breath," Leon spoke as he attempted to reach out to the teen. Sora was panicking and the burn was starting to bleed a bit more.

"I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS!" The young Keyblade wielder screamed.

Silence came over the two. Leon was staring with utter astonishment at the teens' words. While Sora...Well, Sora looked relieved as he took in a deep breath. He held all that in for quite a long time. All those feelings and thoughts built up over the years. However, the relief that found its way onto his face quickly faded and was replaced with panic as he covered his mouth and looked down at his feet. It was as if he what he said was wrong. Sora's eyes began to fill with water once again. He closed his them and started to sniffle. Then he fell to his knees, his hands moving from his mouth to his ears as he started to fall sideways. Leon caught the younger brunette and pulled him close. His cries were quieter this time as Leon cradled the teen in his lap trying to think on what to do next. Sora looked so small in his arms.

"He's 16 remember?" A voice spoke in the Gunblade wielder’s head. "You met him when he was only 14; two years ago." God so much has happened in two years. "He's been saving the worlds since he was just a boy. He did not have any proper training like you, Cloud, and the others. Only mere fights with his island friends." The voice concluded.

Sora was right, he never asked for any of this. All he wanted to do was find his friends and get home; not be thrown into leading a war that decided the fate of the Universe. He was just a kid who had to grow up fast, become a hero, and even a leader. Hell, he wasn't even a Keyblade Master and he was leading this war.  
"Sora," Leon paused trying to find the right words. "I'm sorry," was all he could think of.

The Gunblade user held the boy closer to him. Sora's injured arm rose to grip one of Leon's shoulders and the older man tightened the embrace. Neither of them knew how long they stood like that. When Sora had eventually calmed down Leon sat straight and looked down to see that the boy in his arms had fallen asleep. He checked his arm and it seemed the blood that had been flowing had come to a stop. The older man gave a small smile before lifting the boy into his arms and began to exit the facility. The moon was lower in the sky. It must be around 3 in the morning and they were both exhausted.


	4. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Med-kit and Hot Chocolate to help the soul.

They arrived at Leon's in less than 10 minutes. The warmth of the home was comforting compared to the cool nighttime wind. Sora stirred in his arms before returning back to his calm state. Leon walked into the living room and gently placed the young boy down on the sofa. He then descended down the hall to the storage room and collected a Med-Kit then headed to the bathroom. He placed the kit on the floor and look towards the mirror. He looked exhausted. He sighed as he turned on the faucet and splashed some water in his face. When he returned to the living room he knelt down and gently shook Sora's shoulder. The boy stirred before opening his eyes slightly.

"Leon? What is it?" The teen asked still drowsy as he lifted his head and looked around. "Where are we?"

"My place, and to answer your first question we gotta fix up your burn." The older man gave him a soft smile. "Come on."

Sora sat up and rubbed his face with one of his hands letting out a yawn in the process. Leon had extended out a hand which Sora took and helped the teen to his feet. He then led him down the hall to the bathroom. He instructed Sora to take his armor piece, coat, shoes, and socks off which he did with little struggle; he then had him sit at the edge of the tube with his injury being on the inside. The burn, thankfully, was not as bad as it had looked. The mess of blood, that was now wiped away, was what made the wound look graver then it was. The worst part was that some of the charred skin had to be cut, and Sora hated it. The teen did not cry though he did wince and kept his eyes closed. Leon used a Cure spell, put some ointment over the wound, and bandaged it. He did as much as he could the rest will have to heal on its own.

"Wait here," Leon spoke as he exited the bathroom. He made his way towards the Storage room once again. He retrieved a box labeled CLOTHES 4 DONATION and opened it retrieving a red T-shirt and white shorts. When Leon re-entered the bathroom he saw that Sora had moved from the tub to the toilet seat fiddling with a piece of tissue. Leon placed the fresh clothes on the counter. "Changeup and head back to the living room when you're done." Sora nodded and Leon departed once again.

Sora arrived in the living room but Leon wasn't there. "Over here." Sora turned around and saw Leon working on something in the kitchen. He took his seat at the Island counter where a mug was waiting for him.

"Drink up. I will help you sleep." Leon spoke over his shoulder.

"What is it?" Sora questioned as he looked down at the dark liquid.

"Hot chocolate with a dark chocolate mix," Leon responded.

"It," Sora lifted the drink, "doesn't smell like it."

"Huh?"

"There something else mixed in it. It has a golden shine to it," the teen said as he looked towards the older man.

Leon chuckled. "Vigilant. You kept squirming when I was carrying you here; almost like you were in pain. Then I noticed some bruises sticking out from under your shirt when I was fixing your arm." Sora was stunned at his friend's response. "So," the older man continued, "I decided to mix some of an Elixir into the drink. Helps with healing and calming of the muscles. It also makes the drink...sweeter." Leon concluded as he turned around his own mug in his hand as he leaned on the counter.

"Oooh," Sora said before he took a drink of the dark golden liquid. "Wow, it's...GREAT!" He said as he took another sip.

"Right? Aerith showed me this trick," Leon responded as Sora continued his drink. Leon finished up his and placed the mug in the sink. "You finish up; I'll be right back," Leon spoke as he exited the kitchen; leaving Sora alone in silence.  
It was about 3:30 am. "I should head home," Sora said into his mug. If he did want to leave Leon would let him go. However, his friends were arriving later so if he just texts Roxas then he wouldn't have to leave. "OH SHIT ROXAS!" Sora thought as he fumbled to find his phone. There was a light blinking on the front of the phone; the signal of miss calls, messages, and notifications. 3 miss calls and 5 new messages all from Roxas. He sighed, "Oh no."

'Sora! Um...its getting pretty late u ok? We got a long day tomorrow.'-12:25 pm

'Dude, I dont feel ur presence anywhere. U didnt leave the world for ur walk right?'-12:58pm

'Sora! why did u leave the LoD?! Ive looked everywhere! Where r u?! Text back or ima track u.' -1:30pm

'SORA! My fucking arm feels like its on fire! R u ok? Why arent u answering? I think im having a panic attack or whatever the fuck its called! Answer back NOW!' -1:45pm

'Sora...sora please pick up ur damn phone! I...im worried. Man im fucking terrified. Just give me sometype of sign that ur okay. PPLEASE!' -2:07pm

The brunette placed a hand on his face. He really forgot about his phone, about Roxas. "I'm an asshole," he thought to himself as he responded back. 'Hey Rox! I'm so sorry for missing everything. Don't worry I'm okay. I'm not coming back home BUT I promise I'll meet u all in RG. Promise!" -3:35pm

"All finished?" Leon asked as he re-entered the kitchen.

"Yeah."

Leon took his mug and placed it in the sink. "Guest room is this way." Sora followed suit.

The guest room was a bit bigger then Sora had anticipated. Once you walk in, to the left was an in-wall closet with wooden slide doors. The full-size bed was pushed into the corner of the right side of the room the long way pointing in the direction of the closet. Above it was a window with white curtains that had golden flowers designed on them. About three feet from the foot of the bed was a six drawer, two column, dark wood dresser. Lastly, on the left side wall was a wooden desk with a chair; a black high back chair was pushed into the corner opposite of the bed. The simplicity of the room was comforting.

"Get some rest," Leon spoke as he placed a hand on one of Sora's shoulders.

Sora spoke without looking at the older man. "Thank you, Leon,” he paused, “for everything."

Leon slung his arm around his shoulders and tug him to his side, giving a small hug. Sora returned it. "Anytime kid. Night." Leon said as he ruffled the teen's hair drawing laughter out of him. 

"Night," Sora replied before Leon closed the door. He took a deep breath before making his way towards the bed; lifting the brown blanket he climbed in. Instead of lying down Sora decided to sit and look out the window. The night was beautiful in Radiant Garden. Sora for the first time this night felt like everything was going to be okay.


	5. Some Well Deserved Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora gets a surprise visitor which ends with more tears, understanding and FINALLY some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the longest story I had ever written and it's finally DONE! I love these characters so much! Thanks to every one of you guys who ended up reading it really! Y'all are awesome!!!!!!!
> 
> My main idea for this story was just "Sora is a teen who has been through a lot of shit. Losing his memories, home, friends, F*CKING DIEING, but he acts like 'yup that just happened.' He has this personality that makes him put others before himself. This kid could not be okay after all of this! I also just wanted Sora to break down."

There was a knock at the door. "Yes?" Sora questioned. Leon just went to bed so it couldn't be him. When the door opened the person to step into the room was "Cloud?"

"Hi, Leon said you'd be in here." The blond spoke. He was wearing his usual clothes which meant it was plausible he had just come from outside.

"What brings you here?"

"I live here," Cloud answered.

"Oh. I didn't know, sorry."

"It's fine," the blond said before turning his head towards the hall.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes," the older man responded as he looked back at the teen on the bed. "You just have a visitor."

Sora raised an eyebrow as the next figure about his height draped in an Organization coat walked in; the coat itself not zipped up. The black hood covered the figure's face; however, the red laced black sneakers, black gray pants, a mini white jacket over a black shirt, and the silver X shaped zipper Sora already know who it was. The hood was removed and Roxas gave Sora a blank expression. Silence filled the room as the tension slowly rise.

"Cloud," Sora began.

"No fighting. My room is next door, so if I hear ANYTHING I'm coming back." Cloud went to the door frame before looking back at the two teens. "Don't stay up too late and Roxas," the older man stared at the younger blond, "Don't kill him."

"I'll try," Roxas responded. Cloud sighed and shook his head as he exited the room closing the door behind him.

The silence that was in the room somehow thickened along with the tension. Neither of the boys moved from their spots, Roxas still staring at the brunette on the bed. A staring contest that Sora was fated to lose as he finally looked down at the sheets. He couldn't look his counterpart, his brother in the eyes the guilt being too great. He didn't know what to or if he should say anything. Another minute passed.

"What do you expect me to say?" Sora asked finally breaking the silence between the two Keyblade wielders.

"The truth," Roxas' normal tone that held sarcasm and light-hearted humor was no more. In its place was a cold, stern, and unemotional bee sting covering his words. "Why the fuck did you leave? Why the fuck didn't you answer any of my calls or messages? Why are you here?" Anger started to fill the blond's voice, all his words holding venom.

Sora looked at him for a moment before dropping his head again. Footsteps made their way across the room, the end of the bed slightly sinking. Sora looked up once again. He was greeted with the sight of Roxas partly sitting and partly standing at the edge of the mattress. Sora got a better look at the other teen. He was a bit paler than usual, light bags beginning to form under his eyes which along with his cheeks were slightly red.

"You've been...crying?" Sora questioned as he slowly made his way closer to his brother.

"If you saw my text then you should have an idea as to why." Roxas didn't look at him.

"I saw them and responded back."

"Did you?"

"Look at your phone ya nut." Roxas gave him a death glare as he pulled out his phone. 1 new message, "See?"

"Shut it." Another moment of silence came and went. "If I wasn't so tired and relieved to see you, I would beat your ass to next week for making me worry."

"Yeah, yeah. I know you would, but I would win that fight." Sora responded a grin on his face. The two boys let out a chuckle, some of the tension finally withering away.

"So, what the hell made you leave?" Roxas asked as he removed his sneakers and throw them to the side as he sat crossed legged on the bed.

"It's stupid."

"You woke up sweating and heart pounding. You went for a 'walk.' You left home without saying anything. It's not stupid if it made you do all that." Roxas gave him a small smile as he placed a hand on one of Sora's knees. The coldness in his voice now slowly going away, replaced with a more relaxed and tired tone.

"I..." Sora hesitated. "I had a nightmare."

"What happened in it?"

"The Keyblade Graveyard, it was the final battle. We all were fighting and we were winning but then things started to go surprisingly wrong. I got blasted back quite the distance.   
So I started to search for everyone and..." He took a deep breath as his eyes started to burn a little. He still had tears to shed even after the events of the night. Roxas moved his hands to grab Sora's.

"Breath," and he did.

"Everyone was dead."

Roxas stared at the other teen, his eyes slightly wide. "Sora."

"It all felt so real. The heat and pain, I thought it was real." Sora looked back down at the blanket. "This was the first time I left because of a nightmare. It's just that the images kept coming back and I had to distract myself. I had to leave. I am so sorry Roxas. I should have gone back to bed. I should have told you, but I didn't. I couldn't." Roxas was listening very closely. "I came here to train. I was in the Purification Facility when Leon found me."

"Your arm?" Roxas' main concern. He could still feel the shadow of heat ghosting his arm.

"We spared and I couldn't dodge the final Meteor attack in time. It's why I'm here. Leon wanted to fix it up." The blond reached a hand out to the bandaged wound. Sora grabbed his wrist and placed it on the bed, "I'm okay now."

"I tried going back to bed but then I felt it. Almost woke up Ven. It burned so much that it gave me enough info to track you. I'm was surprised I was able to concentrate enough to make a portal and get here. It made me..." He stopped.

"What?"

Roxas sighed. "I reminded me of the time I fought Axel back in the Twilight Town mansion. You know, when you were still taking your 1-year sleep."

Sora winced feeling the guilt in his stomach increase. His mistake ended up not only hurting his brother but also assisted in raising up some less than satisfying memories. "Sorry," the only thing the brunette could get out.

"Sora?"

"Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

"I told you I'm fine now. Why are you asking?"

"I had a panic attack, or at least that is what Cloud called it. It didn't just stem from your disappearance, though that did not help with the situation, I was also faintly felt very intense emotion when I was in the Land of Departure. Then when I got here it just heightened immensely. There was so much pain and raw negative emotion that would even make Vanitas curious. I started to cry and even yell uncontrollably. It's how Cloud found me. It happened twice and that is the reason why I tried to call you. Not only that, every time it happened I could just scarcely make out your voice saying something as it kept crying out. I couldn't make out what you were saying though. I'm worried Sora. What hap..." Roxas cut himself off as he looked back to Sora. 

The brunette looked horrified. "Sora? Sora are you okay?" He cautiously reached out his hand again attempting to gently take Sora's wrist. Sora pulled back at lightning speed as the blond's fingers just graced his skin. "Whoa!" the former Nobody said. Sora quickly shuffled himself back against the wall curling in on himself. "Sora? Sora what's wrong?!" Roxas' own panic, or was it Sora's, steadily started to build. This behavior can't just be from a nightmare. This fear...this fear felt oddly familiar.

Roxas got off the bed and made his way towards the other Keyblade wielder. "Sora. It's me, Roxas," the blond spoke with every step. Sora didn't move once Roxas was next to him, there was a wild look building in his eyes. Roxas knew that the next thing he was about to do was probably not the best ideas but he took it. He gently stretched out his arm and place his hand on the other teen's shoulder. Sora lost it.

Sora swatted his arm making Roxas step back. The blond then proceeded to grip the other's wrist to which Sora did not like that one bit. The brunette turned and tried his best to retract his hand. Nevertheless, Roxas was determined to not let go. Sora ended up kicking the blond in the chest making Roxas hunch over just a bit as he attempted to regain his breath; his grip almost faltering.  
"S...Sora ple...please!" The blond gasped out.

After another minute of power struggling Roxas was able to grab the other hand and finally took his brother off the bed and onto his feet. This was only a little better, but Sora showed no signs of yielding. In a last stitch effort, Roxas took a deep breath and used all his might to pull Sora to him, wrapping his arms tightly around him avoiding the bandaged wound. Sora was hyperventilating, but WHY?! The question kept ringing in his head.

"Sora I'm right here. It's only me. I'm right here!" Roxas pleaded, calling out to his brother. His didn't care if anyone heard as long as Sora did.

Sora was still fighting. Making the two turn until he found the strength to push Roxas as hard as he could, separating the two. Roxas ended up hitting the wall and fell to the ground as he hissed in pain grabbing his shoulder. Sora stumbled back a few feet before collapsing to his knees and once again curling in on himself. Roxas could hear his sobs as he watched in horror. The brunette's hands moving to grip his head as he tried to make himself smaller on the floor. Roxas' own breathing was heavy as tears started to make their way down his face. The pain in his shoulder and the sight of his brother so broken made it hard for him not to break down as well. Not even moments later the door to the room flew open and low and behold Cloud entered looking around feverishly. He was barefooted and had changed into dark blue sweats and white T. His eyes eventually landed on the two boys on the floor.

"What the?" Cloud questioned before Leon also appeared in the door frame. He wore similar clothing to Cloud, though his pants were black and he bore a V-neck. He too also looked panic.

"I heard a thud! Is..." The Gunblade user’s eyes then found Roxas. "Roxas? What are you? How? When?"

"Later Lionhart," the other man spoke before pointing to Sora.

Leon's eyes went wide as he quickly made his way to the boy curled up on the floor. "Sora?" The boy responded with uneven breathing and sobs.

Cloud had made his way to Roxas, kneeling beside the teen. "You okay?" The boy shook his head. Cloud then saw him clutching his shoulder and gently removed his hand. Roxas flinched at the contact, "Shhh, it's okay I'm just checking it." Cloud was genital as he examined the shoulder, coming to the conclusion that it was only bruised and would need ice.   
"What happened?" He then questioned; there was no anger only concern.

"I don't know exactly. We were talking, then he just froze for some reason. I don't know if it was something I said or not. I tried to reach for his hand but he pulled away. I...I was scared! I didn't know what to do. H...he never acted like this before. I got him off the bed, I had him, but he pushed me away an...and here we are." Roxas was doing his best to control himself. His breathing was a tad calmer then Sora's but was slowly escalating. It was hard to look at Cloud as his eyes kept threatening to fill with tears.

The older blond looked towards his friend who now had Sora in his lap. Leon motioned his head towards the door and Cloud nodded as he carefully got Roxas to his feet. "Let's go."

"But?"

"Give him some space," Roxas looked once more at his counterpart before letting Cloud escort him out of the room.

The two were in the kitchen when Leon finally arrived. Roxas was sitting by the island with an ice pack on his shoulder; the Organization coat and his white jacket now hung by the door. Cloud must have retrieved some clothes from the storage room; Roxas now wearing a blue tank and black pants that reached the floor. Cloud himself was by the fridge drinking from a water bottle. The latter of the two was the first to notice him.

"How is he?"

"Calmed and finally sleeping," Leon responded. He sat across from Roxas. "How is the shoulder?"

"Sore," the small blond responded not looking at the other man.

Cloud made his way next to the teen leaning on the counter. Leon raised an eyebrow at the other man. 'Later,' he mouthed.

"Leon?" The man in question looked over to the younger blond. "What's going on with Sora? What's happening to my brother?" He met the man's eyes with the last sentence. He   
had a frown, his eyes slightly red, and concern and fear written all over his face.

"I like to know as well," Cloud added in his two cents.

Leon sighed as he rubbed his face. "It started when I saw him enter the Purification Facility."

Both blonds listened intently not missing a single word that was spoken. Leon talked about following Sora into the facility, the training session, his first random breakdown, the outburst followed by the second breakdown. Everything that happened within those few hours expelled to the two people in front of him. Once done Leon took a breath and looked down at the table. "He never told me exactly why he was there and I didn't bother prying into it," Leon concluded. Roxas was completely stunned at what he had just heard come out of the man's mouth. Sora really felt like that? Cloud just sighed as he turned away pinching and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"I had a feeling that was the case. I had hoped that I was wrong." Cloud said hardly above a whisper. Leon looked at the other man with a raised eyebrow.

"He left home because of a nightmare," Roxas answered. Both men looked at him. Roxas removed the ice pack, carefully rolled his shoulder, and started making his way back to the Guest room. Leon was about to reach out to the teen, wanting to know more about what he had said before Cloud caught wrist and shook his head.

Roxas carefully entered the room, slowly closing the door behind him. The curtains were now covering the window blocking out some of the moonlight. Roxas made his way to the bed; Sora was peacefully sleeping on his side his back to the window. The blond made his way under the covers and faced his brother. Roxas then gently wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close leaving only a few inches between them. Sora stirred for only a second to which Roxas then put their foreheads together.

"I'm here for you," he started. "I always will be. I made a promise a long time ago that I would do what I could to protect you; one that I still intend on keeping. You saved me Sora more times then I can count. I should have realized your pain sooner." He let out a light chuckled. "I think apart of me did and I was just too dense to notice. I'm sorry, some brother I am." He sighed and took a deep breath before continuing. "I don't know if you are hearing any of this but if you are...I want you to know that if you need anything just ask me. If you want to talk, have a shoulder to cry on, or need help with a problem and you don't want the others to know; do not hesitate to reach out to me. I will come running. No questions ask and judgment-free. I promise." Roxas finally concluded. Sora hadn't moved, but a part of Roxas felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. One he did not know he had; it was the feeling of relief. He yawned, "Good night bro," he said before drifting off to sleep.

What Roxas hadn't known was that Sora was awake the whole time; his eyes to heavy to open. The brunette smiled as he snuggled into his brother's embrace also wrapping an arm around his waist. Roxas did the same. He felt calm and secure near Roxas. Lea had teased them of having some type of special twin connection, and Sora would not be surprised if they did. It had been a long night for everyone. His worries and thoughts still plagued him, but right now at this moment, Sora felt as though they were just memories of the past. A new day will rise with the sun and the only thing to worry about would be Aqua's rage when she and the others find out that the two boys were missing and will scold them for making everyone worry. Sora felt the blanket be raised up a bit past his shoulders creating new warmth which was gladly welcome. A hand then brushed through his hair before retracting; Sora just barely made out the sound of the door being closed.

"Softy."

"Takes one to know one right?"

The two older men smiled before heading off to their own rooms to finally get some well-deserved rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do another story of what happened between Roxas and Cloud along with the morning after. These will be separate from this length of a story (aka they won't be chapters). They would be more like One-Shots. But that will be saved for another time!


End file.
